Faint Shadow
by Ayane Hayabusa
Summary: At first it started out as a dream, but when Malon meets Dark Link, her life is literally turned around and she finds herself falling in love.
1. Dream Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing... including Zelda. Got it Lawyers?  
  
Time line: After Ocarina of Time when everyone's 19.  
  
A/N: The main guy is A LOT LIKE LINK! He has the same weapons, same attacks, almost same appearance the thing is, he's 100% Official character in Zelda. Yes, it's Dark Link. I usually don't see these fics but 50% like Zelda/Link the other 50% like Malon/Link. So to make both Zelda and Malon both get their man, I made Malon have the evil version of Link and Zelda has the original good version, I know that Dark Link is dead but in later chapters you'll find out why he's back. Please enjoy the story. Keep in mind some of the words, such as fancy, depending on the situation, sound very umm British. But that's because the story takes place in a very Medieval. Another thing is that Dark Link is going to be using a different name for reasons you'll find out in different chapters. Thanks for reading this and remember to review!  
  
Peaceful. Malon thought to herself as she laid herself down on a hammock . It was a cool, yet sunny spring morning and the young farm girl couldn't think it could get any better. A small butterfly playfully circled around Malon and she started to giggle. The girl lifted her finger and the butterfly settled down on it. Malon wanted to laugh but she didn't want to frighten the little creature that rested on her so she just kept smiling.  
  
Then she heard heavy footsteps, a knight? Possibly. Link? Probably. She turned to look at the man coming towards her and when she saw the young man clad in shining armor she stood up and ran to him happily. But as she wrapped her tanned arms around him, the whole world turned dark, silent, evil. But she clung on to her lover still laughing. The mans hair turned black instead of the radiant blonde it was, and his deep blue eyes turned into an endless black. But Malon kept smiling, " I love you!" the maiden shouted excitedly. The man hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. Then everything just snapped.  
  
" Oh my God!," Malon shouted as she sprung up from her bed on the cold summer morning that it was. She looked out the window trying to see what time it was but it was no use. The sun was blocked by the many clouds. But her father was still asleep like usual, but Ingo had left so that meant that she was late, but by how long? The young woman immediately opened her dresser and grabbed the winter dress, coat and gloves and put them all on. As she dashed out the door in the farmhouse she grabbed her boots, putting them on immediately and ran to the stables to feed the horses. But as she got there she saw Ingo leaning on the stable wall whistling a little song but stopped as he saw Malon.  
  
" Don't worry child, it's done," Ingo said referring to the horses being fed, " What took you so long Malon? Being like your old father eh?". Malon felt ashamed and looked down, " Yes, I was asleep, an odd dream it was! Literally! The direct meaning of oddness!" Malon looked up at her uncle with wide eyes after saying this. Ingo cocked an eyebrow and stood up straight, " What happened dear?". Malon started to explain the dream, " It was a lovely, no wait! Beautiful spring day and all of a sudden a knight in shining armor came to take me away with him! I swear he looked exactly like my fairy boy! I mean Link! Well anyways he came and as I hugged him..." she paused for a few seconds and looked down. " When... I hugged him, the world, everything turned so dark and evil, even him! But I still said I loved him! Then he hugged me, and kissed me then it ended just right there." Ingo started to laugh and he patted his niece on the head, " Now, now dear, the dream just may mean something if you really think about it." he said, still laughing.   
  
" What does it mean Uncle Ingo? I'm going to be old enough to marry next year," Malon sighed and looked up smiling, " Me, marrying a knight, fancy that!" Ingo sarcastically clapped his hands, " Hurrah Maid Malon and Sir What's-his-face! But really, dear, he turned evil at the end. That may mean something," Ingo suddenly looked concerned. Malon crossed her arms and shook her head, " Well maybe my future husband won't be evil! he may be a good, well-mannered, respectable man! I'm not a fool you know! And if I am, then I have you to blame." Ingo shook his head and started to work, " You take care of customers today, got it?". Malon nodded and went outside the stables.  
  
Malon hated taking this job especially on winters. But it was somewhat worth it since winter is the season when everyone drinks hot cocoa. That day she got a good many customers. Sixty-three to be exact. All where friendly people from Hyrule Castle Town. But as she was going to close the stand she heard something clanking. " Probably a guard or knight or something," Malon whispered to herself. She saw the soldier approach her and she was shocked. It was the same man at the end of her dream. The man looked exact like Link except for a few features. He had dark black hair and unusually black eyes. His skin looked a bit pale and he wore some dark knights armor. But he still looked overall like Link which did make him really handsome.  
  
" Umm... w...welcome to Lon Lon Ranch! What would you like Sir. I'm sorry have we met?" Malon tried being herself but kept wondering who he was and why he was here. " Tareven... Sir Tareven of Kakoriko, and yes, I would like three bottles of milk and that little gold brooch you have on that little bandana around your neck" the man smirked and reached for the small ornament on the bandana. Malon backed up and tried hard to smile, " Umm that's not for sale, sorry," she sighed being shocked she had the courage to say that. Tareven circled around Malon, examining her. Malon gulped wondering what he was about to do to her. " You're a very pretty girl? Late teens I suppose?" he stopped behind her, looking over her shoulders and down on her breasts. Malon, feeling somewhat violated turned around and backed up, " Yes, I am! I'm nineteen to be precise, what is it to you?" she declared. " Hmm, nothing really, just give me what I want and I'll leave." Tareven shrugged and smiled. Malon got a bit mad and took another step back, " No! You won't take me! You pervert!", Malon shouted but trying not to just collapse at his gorgeous smile. " Wait! I didn't say anything! I just want the things I requested at first! Three jugs of milk, forget the brooch!" the young knight said holding his arms up as if to surrender. Malon filled up three jugs of milk and handed it to Tareven with a frown on her face, " forty-five rupees sir.". Tareven took the jars and walked off turning back and flashing a quick smile," You look cute angry.". Malon looked mad but when the knight went away she squealed and smiled, " He has such a nice smile! Just a little rude but he's a knight.". So the young girl wrapped up the stand and went home to dream more of her knight in Shining Armor  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.H.: So how was my first attempt on writing a romantic drama?  
  
Navi: It's only chapter one... and it's ok...  
  
Random Guy: Shut up, it sucks, I'M A YAOI FAN!  
  
A.H.: Well, too bad for you, well you're mean and unimportant*kicks random guy in the stomach over and over*  
  
Random Guy: *dies*  
  
A.H.: Since you are important...  
  
Navi: She basically is saying you better review or else she will make her rabid ninja gerbils eat you alive!  
  
A.H.: HEY! I wasn't gonna say that you stupid fairy!  
  
Navi: I'm smarter than you!  
  
A.H.: SHUT UP! *cries*  
  
Navi: Just review and leave... 


	2. Wedding? Oh my

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to put it here again, read it in chapter one  
  
A/N: Keep in mind the chapters with even numbers ( 2,4,6,8) explain what happens with Dark Link, and chapters with odd numbers ( 1,3,5,7) focuses on Malon.   
  
It's been about a week since he has seen the farm girl. Malon. He really didn't care much about her but occasionally the girl would pop up in his mind. He lied to her, saying he was Tareven of Kakoriko. Sometimes he wished he didn't lie so much, but he had to. Just to get by in life. If anyone knew about his true identity he may, no wait, he will be thrown into prison and or killed. Gannondorf made him. He made him to be a weapon, a tool. Dark Link never got any love or happiness. After all, he was created with the pain, anger, fear and all dark emotions from a single man, Link. But there was something special about Malon. It was like, he knew her somehow. But as he thought of Malon he only had one thing to say on the issue. " Deja vou," he whispered into the night air as he looked up at the stars.  
  
The next morning, Dark Link, a.k.a. Tareven, headed towards Hyrule Castle Town, searching for nothing in particular but suddenly he bumped into a young woman, a bit shorter than he was but as he looked down he noticed it was the red headed maiden from the farm. He tapped on Malon's shoulder and cleared his throat, "Hey, do you suppose you know where the Bombachu alley is?". Malon immediately turned around and gasped, " Umm yes, it's over there..." Malon pointed at the Bombachu alley at the right and Dark Link nodded and headed that way but Malon held on to his sleeve, " Tell me Sir. Tareven. Is that really your name or are you just lying?". Dark Link looked down and rolled his eyes, " How do you know? You're not a stalker are you?". Malon blushed and looked down wondering what made him have that idea, " What makes you think that I'm a stalker eh? I just am a little farm girl that has... resources..." Malon smiled a very mean smile as if to shout, " I know you're hiding something!". Dark Link backed up and tried getting away but Malon held on to him tightly, " Let go of me!" he shouted desperately trying to escape from the girl but he failed. Malon jumped on his back ( he is quite tall) and whispered in his ear while smirking, " You're Dark Link aren't you?". Dark Link's eyes grew wide and he grabbed Malon and he ran out of the town, dragging Malon with him.   
  
A guard, seeing all of this ran up to see if everything was alright. " She's just my cousin on my grandmother's father's aunt's side incase you where going to wonder where the resemblance was Sir, we have the same nose see?" Dark Link pointed at his nose then at Malon's nose but the guard wouldn't buy it. Malon giggled and held on to Dark Link's sleeve, " Oh, I'm sorry sir, he's a bit shy, he's really my fiancee, we're eloping so don't tell my father please mister officer man? He always said he wanted me to be happy but he forbids me to marry my one true love! Oh the cruelty!" Malon dramatically fell back, pretending to faint, forcing Dark Link to pick her up, " yes, we are getting married next... next February! Isn't that just grand?". The guard smiled and took of her helmet, " I'm Genevieve! Oh! I love romance! You wouldn't mind if I went to you're wedding right? February is in just 3 months away! Oh, keep me in contact, remember, Genevieve of Hyrule Castle Town!". Dark Link blushed and nodded and ran off with Malon in his arms.  
  
Dark Link continue walking with Malon in his arms on to the Lost Woods. Malon opened her eyes and winked at Dark Link, " So, we're getting married eh? You better be glad I'm born on February fourth or else it'd be illegal". Dark Link looked down on her and dropped her, " It was just a way to get away from Miss. Genevieve.". Malon frowned and rubbed her head and stood up, "You know, she's going to be mad if she misses the wedding, she'll tell my father!". Dark Link was about to just smack Malon but he held himself back, " How do you know she knows your dad? And how do you know my name?". Malon held the young man's arm tightly and looked up at his face, " Well, for one, I know she knows my dad because everyone does and I know your name because I told Link about you and he told me that you are a copy of him and he killed you, but why are you alive?", Malon said feeling a bit sorry for the fact that Dark Link was just a weapon and not a real man so she hugged him hoping it would make him happy. " It's none of your damn business..." Dark Link walked off but Malon followed. " Wait!" the woman cried, "I'll be you're friend, how about that? You seem pretty lonely...plus you said we're getting married in February so we have to get used to each other." Dark Link glanced at her and turned around looking down at her breast again, " Maybe... I'll let you stay with me..." he laid down and Malon did the same right next to him. Dark Link looked at Malons's red hair and examined her body, " You've got really nice red hair... is that the same red hair that's on your..." he looked down. making Malon blush, " Is it the same red hair on your eyebrows?". Malon sighed in relief and smacked him in the face, " You're such a pervert D.L.". Dark Link laughed a little and poked Malon's cheek, " Hey, I said you're eyebrows, I could've said something else." Malon laughed and poked him in the stomach then sat up, " And what would you have said huh?" Dark Link smiled and whispered in her ear what he could've said and Malon's eyes grew wide and she smacked him hard in the face, " YOU SICK BASTARD!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.H.: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!  
  
Navi: Do what she says or she'll attack. She was bitten by a squirrel. 


	3. Thou Shalt not Kill

Disclaimer: SHOOT! READ THE ONE IN CHAPTER ONE!  
  
A/N: You know what? Forget about what I said on chappy 2s A/N okie dokie?  
  
Snow slowly fell from the heavens when Malon woke up that morning. She lifted herself off the floor and glanced at her new companion who was cooking something over an open fire. She smiled. Even though it was cold she was warm since Dark Link decided to lend her a blanket which over all was extremely warm. They've been together in the woods for about a week and started growing quite fond of each other. As a matter of fact, Malon, being her romantic self, started having a crush on Dark Link but it was hard to tell if he felt the same since his expression was often emotionless but Malon enjoyed him anyway. Malon could adapt to anyone in a heartbeat, weather it was a mad man or the kid who scared everybody away. She watched Dark Link stare at the fire, it must of reminded him of the heat of the desert in which he came from, or the many great fires his father, Gannondorf created during the days of evil that Link often talked about. The truth is, Malon didn't remember any of it. After Link decided to go back to his own time everybody but the sages, Link and Zelda didn't even know who Gannondorf was. So silently, Malon walked up to the young man before her and sat next to him hoping she could think of something to talk about.  
  
" Maybe you should go home, Malon" Dark Link whispered, " I'm sure your father misses you...". Malon sighed and wrapped the blanket around her tighter, " No, I wanna stay here, make sure you're alright, these woods are dangerous you know..." Dark Link smiled but it quickly faded, " Malon, please leave...for the love of God, please leave..." Malon frowned and talked back, " Why? What's wrong?". Dark Link stood up and pulled out a bow and arrow, not pointing at Malon but at something off in the distance, " Please, stay the innocent person you are and go, You have never witnessed death and I'm sure you don't want to...". " Just don't be the one to die ok?," Malon whispered as she ran off but curiously hid behind a tree.  
  
Out of the blue ( maybe I should say green since they are in the woods), Link came out with a bow and arrow drawn also, the expression on his face showed that he was angry and disturbed that Dark Link was still alive. " Why the hell are you still alive? Didn't kill you already?" Link whispered loudly, it wasn't like him to cuss, but as you can see, he was pretty pissed off. " Nope, seems like you failed lad, I'm healthy and happy as you can obviously see. Well, maybe not because my skin is quite..." Dark Link was cut off right then and there. " SHUT UP! I'm not going to fail this time... why did you have to bring a girl into this, especially? Malon, I know Malon's been missing for a week and Ingo reported seeing you with her that one night at the ranch" Link was getting his bow and arrow ready, " He claims you where trying to woo her into doing something, I'm curious about what that was" he was ready to shoot at the other him but then his target disappeared into the shadows and reappeared right behind of him, " Hey, just worry on your own girl, Zelda I believe?," Dark Link said as he punched Link in the back of the head, causing him to loose a bit of his balance. "Leave Zelda Alone you Bastard!" Link shouted angrily ." Say, let us have a little sword fight shall we, last one alive is well, alive oh and, can get all the cash and your house? Alright with you Light Me?," Dark Link smirked as he said this, putting away his bow and arrow and replacing it with his sword. " I don't make deals with who I can't trust," was the dark reply.  
  
It has been a while since Dark Link killed anyone. He may be addicted to this crime and massacre the entire population of Hyrule unless somebody he trusted well enough convinced him not to. There was only one person he believed could do it, and that was Gannondorf which of course was long gone trapped away.   
  
Malon clenched her fists tightly and began feeling cold sweat starting to drip from her forehead. One of them was going to die,. it was either her Fairy Boy or D.L. one was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it, or could she? Just as about the fight was about to begin Malon remembered the old Celtic story of Deirdre. Deirdre was a beautiful woman and a king fell in love with her. But Deirdre was already in love with someone so they eloped to Ireland with the help of her lovers two cousins. the King found out and killed her lover and eventually Deirdre died of the intense sorrow in her heart. But which man was The Lover and which was the king? Will Malon's true lover die and will she two die of the great sadness that would fill her heart. She had to try to rescue the one she cared for the most, even if it meant killing her. And the fight begun.  
  
As the fight got more and more intense Dark Link, being Link's dark side and fear and anger decided to play dirty tricks on Link's mind. " You're scared, I know it, you don't look it, but I feel the fear rising every  
  
second, it makes me stronger..." Dark Link said coldly as he dodged yet another swing. " Shut up! I am not scared!" Link replied, taking a step back to avoid being stabbed. " Hmm, feisty. Anger also makes me strong, this is quite pointless Link, give up." Dark Link laughed. It was amazing how somebody could be so cool about the fact the he could die any second. " Shut you dumb ass!" Link shouted but then he received a two word reply that could just end the fight right there... " Make me...". Link grew furious and tripped Dark Link and was right about to stab his foe when Malon ran out of nowhere and was stabbed instead. She was stabbed clear through her right side, next to her stomach. The young girl screamed and collapsed on the forest floor, forming a blanket of blood beneath her.   
  
Link looked shocked that Malon came out of nowhere, and Dark Link was shocked that Malon wasn't gone yet. Dark Link glared at Link and got up, he was ready to just go on murder mode, for his eyes turned a deep shade of crimson. " YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" he said cruelly, his skin turned a bit grayish and he was slowly moving towards Link dropping his sword and and taking out three daggers instead. Link backed up, somewhat frightened, looking down at Malon's intense bleeding and knowing that he was probably about to die. All of a sudden Link felt himself being slammed into a tree by a dark shadow and a piercing pain aroused from his right shoulder. He screamed in pain and watched as the blood dripped down. Dark Link appeared again, still in murder mode, this time stabbing Link in the left shoulder, causing Link to be stuck on the tree. Dark Link smirked and slowly moved the last dagger towards Link's neck but Malon somehow crawled towards him and tugged on his leg.  
  
" Please! DL! Don't kill him! Please. For the love of Din please don't kill him..." Malon whispered the last question, about to cry. Dark Link glanced down at Malon and his expression softened at the pitiful woman. He kneeled down and stared at her in the eyes, " You know, you're probably going to die in about a few hours.." he whispered and Malon nodded. " Well, I just wanted to say Thanks...I promise you, I'll do three things for you in return, anything, you got it Malon?". Malon nodded and looked up at Link, who started looking a bit pale because of the fear that Dark Link would lie and kill him anyway. Malon smiled faintly and pointed at Link, " Don't kill him DL...he may be nineteen but he's still considered a boy and has a whole life ahead..." Dark Link nodded and stood up, removed the daggers from his victim's body and took Malon, ready to take her home where she belonged. On the way, Malon fainted, this time it was real. She lost a lot of blood and it was forming a trail on the snow. It was already night time so it would be really easy to sneak into the ranch and maybe sleep over till the next day to make sure Malon was alright. He wasn't worried of any monsters, after all, he was evil and they wouldn't harm him.   
  
As they reached the farm house on Lon Lon Ranch, Dark Link grew a bit tired so he climbed up the boxes with Malon in one arm and he dropped her into her bed softly. He applied bandages to her wound and soon fell asleep next to her. A few hours later Malon opened her eyes and stroked Dark Link's hair softly, " you won't believe what I've got in store for you my evil fairy boy..." she whispered as she closed her eyes again. 


	4. Goddesses and Mermaids

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to put it here, check chappie one  
  
A/N: Just wanted to say hi ^_^ please review?  
  
Darkness, his world was engulfed in it. Dark Link stood in a black room with black glass walls and floor. He looked around for an exit, all of a sudden he felt a sudden energy rush through him and he flew back. Trying to locate the energy, he suddenly tripped and the floor turned into deep water, pulling him down into it's endless depths. He reached his arm out but nothing was there to grab on to. He closed his eyes, ready to die of suffocation but felt something touch his arm. His eyes flashed open to notice a mermaid circling him and giggling every now and then. He recognized it as Malon but why was she a mermaid? She wrapped her arms around his shoulders but suddenly she was pulled away, they reached for each other but Malon was being pulled away too fast. All of a sudden he felt himself land somewhere, the exact opposite of the place he started off. Dark Link felt the room he was in get hotter and he backed up and hit what appeared to be a woman, he turned around and saw a woman surrounded by a red aura. It was the great goddess of power, Din.  
  
Dark Link tried running away but the goddess grabbed him and walked toward him, she had a strong, yet comforting voice and she laughed and patted Dark Link on the head, " You glad to be alive again? You're not depressed anymore are you?" Din said cheerfully as she turned Dark Link around with her magic. " I guess, I'm alright, is this about the little deal?" the young man replied rubbing his head since he landed on it. " I guess you can say so, you know, you only have until February 3rd till you die and are sent into the realm of eternal darkness forever, unless you fell in love with a woman already, and I do know when you're lying so don't even try that" Din replied, snapping her fingers and a throne magically appeared and she sat. " Well, I've got about two months left, but there is a woman that I do seem to feel a bit strongly about, but it may be nothing more than a mere friendship, but then again, I don't even know how it feels like to love someone. You know what I've gone through," replied Dark Link and Din smiled and crossed her arms, " Well, I'll try a little something, you know the saying, ' You don't know how good you've had it until it's gone?', should I try that?" Dark Link's eyes widened and he backed off a little, " Wait, you're going to kill Malon?!". Din giggled and patted Dark Link on the head, " Oh no! Wait? You meant Malon? The girl you vowed to do three favors of her choice even if it meant death? You two do make a cute couple if I do say so myself, I know what she was thinking when she was stabbed in your place." Dark Link looked down and sighed, " Don't make me feel guilty...I'm stressed as is." Din smirked and rolled her eyes, " I'll do it anyway, you know how Deirdre died of sorrow because her lover was killed by that king guy? Well, Malon is extremely fond of you and she decided to not be like Deirdre so she wanted to die in your place, quite romantic if I do say so myself," Dark Link shuddered at the thought of Malon dieing, " But we're only friends! This isn't anything like Deirdre's situation... wait, she died? Please say she didn't die!". Din chuckled and formed a little light on the tip of her finger, " She's not dead honey, but it's time to say adieu!"   
  
Din poked the young man before her with the light and Dark Link felt himself in the water again,. seeing the same mermaid swim up to him whispering into his ear his name. " Dark Link? DL...wake up... it's almost noon time... wake up." Dark Link opened his eyes and the entire thing just snapped. It turns out he was only dreaming and he sprang out of the bed and looked around, and saw Malon standing there smiling. He smiled and hugged her tightly, " I'm glad you're ok! Oh Malon!". Malon's cheeks turned a sudden shade of red and she smiled, " Oh be quiet you fool! My dad will have a heart attack if he finds out you slept in my room!" Dark Link cocked an eyebrow and backed up, " You're dad's like that?", he knew what Talon would think if he saw him in Malon's room. Malon lent Dark Link a sweater her dad used when he was actually slim for it was snowing. ( A/N: I can't picture Talon in shape, kinda like seeing Saddam Hussein as a baby...) But oh so coincidently Talon felt like being useful and he was out feeding the cuckoos next to the window they where exiting. Talon looked up and saw Malon and Dark Link getting out and grew furious. The two froze in fear as they saw Talon look like he was ready to go on a rabid fury.   
  
Talon clenched his fists tightly and gave Dark Link a death glare, " What where you doing in my daughter's room?" he said coldly. ( A/N: ooh, evil Talon...) Dark Link backed up into a box, " Nothing! I was just sleeping over... that's all..." Talon grew even more angry, " I'm having an odd feeling that you'r not telling the whole truth! You Link look-alike!". Dark Link sighed and rolled his eyes, " I swear to Din! I'm not lying! I just fell asleep." Talon grabbed an angry cuckoo and stuck it close to Dark Link's face, " Have you noticed that my daughter's bedroom has only one bed? and I know Malon isn't mean enough to make someone sleep on the floor. YOU HAD SEX WITH MALON! Do you know the consequences for laying with my unmarried daughter?". Dark Link shook his head, " No, but I ONLY FELL ASLEEP DAMN IT! It's not my fault you're so protective." Talon was now about to just choke the young man but then Malon rolled her eyes, " Daddy, he just helped me on my way home and fell asleep kapeesh? Talon tapped Malon on the shoulder, " It's ok, it's not your fault he raped you...". Malon gasped, "RAPED?! HE DID NOT RAPE ME!". Talon felt like crying, " You did it on your own free will? OH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PURE AND INNOCENT DAUGHTER?!". Malon hugged her dad, " we did nothing but sleep daddy...he's... my friend, Tareven from Kakoriko!". Dark Link nodded, " Yes, I'm Tareven! I saw your daughter bleeding and well, I brought her here!" . Talon sighed, " show me proof, or else, you will have to pay me 920 rupees, marry Malon AND work here for the rest of your life". Dark Link grumbled, " You know, mister, I can't do that, I've bandaged it up, she changed this morning and well, I'm too sophisticated to lift up a woman's dress..." Talon laughed, " You're only saying this because she isn't hurt you sick perverted freak!". Talon grabbed Dark Link and was about to just knock him out when Malon sighed and decided to end this once and for all,, she lifted up her dress and pointed to the injury, " Happy now daddy?". What she did was rash but it settled the argument. Both men stared. Dark Link stared because he was shocked Malon would do that and not to mention, he thought she was sexy and finally had a chance to see her panties ^_~. And Talon was staring because he didn't know his daughter was so bold.   
  
Malon put her dress back down and rolled her eyes, " Cummon DL we gotta go somewhere..." the young woman grabbed the happy man and dragged him off out of the ranch and into Hyrule field. Dark Link finally decided to speak up, " Wow... that was umm... a great way to end an argument, maybe you can like... try that next time?.". Malon blushed slightly, " Well, I hope you enjoyed it, that might have been you're last chance seeing me like that." Dark Link pried Malon's fingers off his arm and had a perverted smile on his face" Might?" Malon shrugged, " yeah, you know, you might see it all off, next time, we don't know what's gonna happen, you might just stumble upon me bathing, but knowing you, you would have probably done that on purpose..." the maiden giggled but felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, " Just don't you go peeping on me understood?" Dark Link said. Malon sarcastically grumbled, " Aww! But that's no fair! If you see me I have the right to look at you, no?" Dark Link laughed and smacked Malon on her rear end, " Well guess what, Life ain't fair, love. That's the bottom line.". Malon laughed and ran off toward Hyrule Castle Town, with Dark Link ran after her, and a few seconds later, he tackled her and both came tumbling down.   
  
Malon, who happened to be on the top looked down at her DL but didn't say anything. they just looked at each other for several seconds. Dark Link looked up at the young woman on him and realized how pretty she was. He never really looked into her eyes and noticed the held a sense of innocence and naivety. He felt a funny emotion rush through him. It wasn't like it was bad or anything, it felt good, he actually liked it. Was he falling in love? He probably was, he knew he was. But then Malon stood up and dusted the snow off of the sleeves of her sweater, " I'm sorry, you must be cold." . Dark Link immediately sat up and shook his head, " Oh No! Not at all! I'm actually, quite warm." Malon smiled and put her hand on his forehead, " Oh, quit lying you bum, If you get sick, I'll feel so guilty... let's go and find an inn before it gets dark...". Dark Link stood up and looked around, " but why can't we just go back to the ranch? Is it really necessary to spend money?". Malon nodded, " Sure is! My dad is gonna flip if I go home after I pulled off that stunt and then I ran off with you, He'll go on a murderous rage!". Malon skipped towards the town ahead but her companion just told her he'll be there a few minutes after her.   
  
" Hey, so you're now DL huh? how cute! she gave you a nickname...," came a familiar voice. " Din... I don't care much for the nickname but she's so cute... I'll tolerate it.," Dark Link replied, watching Malon still go on, " Will, she notice you? She might get mad..." . Din smiled and sat down, " Oh! It's ok, she won't see me, I see that you're starting to fall in love! DL and Malon sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G". Dark Link sighed and looked up, " Ok, so what if I am... no big deal.. but wait! That means I get to live until Malon dies! Haha! I am the champion! WOOHOO!" . Din stood up and pinched the man on the cheeks, " Oh! Sweety- pie, you forgot the other part, little miss Maid Malon must fall in love with thee... And I am NOT talking about just a crush, I mean, full on romance, wanna marry you etc, all by February.. oh, I'm glad you picked Malon because she falls in love really easy, maybe you should consider wearing your knights armor again because she loves them, I'll make the king let you be one again... Goodbye!" and with a puff of smoke, Din was gone. Now that the easy part was completed, it was now time for the hard part to take place, to get Malon to not just have a crush on him, but to make her really love him... Oh why Din? WHY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayane Hayabusa: So, what do you thinks gonna happen?  
  
Navi: I think Dark Link is gonna mess up and get his ass dead again  
  
AH: You ain't an optimist are you?  
  
Navi: Hell no!  
  
AH : well, just review... okie doke? 


	5. Forbidden

Disclaimer: F this...  
  
A/N: Please review  
  
Malon awoke to the sound of knocking at the door. It was fairly early in the morning but she was up and ready to work, since she got a job as the person who arranged the royal jewelry. Malon and Dark Link lived together in the castle, however, Dark Link, being a knight ( Din kept her promise and convinced the King to make him a knight) , had his room in the knights and guards tower, directly across from the tower that held servants and maids. Malon opened the door and noticed Link and Zelda standing there, she invited them in and both sat on a red couch near the window.  
  
Each of them waited for the other to speak first but Link decided to speak up. " Something...Malon, something's been bothering lately...and I told Zelda too, and she's a bit disturbed as well...," Link said, a bit nervous. Malon nodded and sat down, " Is it about that little incident in the woods a few weeks ago?". Link and Zelda nodded. Zelda sighed and looked down, "well... we're just wondering... why would you betray us like that? You know... standing up for the enemy and all...". Malon looked a bit shocked at the statement Zelda just made, " You're saying I betrayed you? How? For preventing the cruel death of an innocent man?! It's not our fault you two have something against us!". Link was about to speak but Zelda started first, " You see Malon, you have absolutely no idea who you're messing with. You know what Dark Link is? Evil, just pure evil, made by Gannondorf himself... we don't have something against you, we're against him.". Link finally found out what to say and he stood up after Zelda finished what she said, " Malon, I love you like my sister, and you where one of first friends but We're going to have to kill Dark Link...". Malon looked down sadly but looked up again, " No... no you're not going to kill him, he didn't do anything wrong and you know it..," Malon started crying a little and Zelda hugged her. " You don't know that Malon... you really don't, this man has slaughtered dozens of innocent people... In the dark days, he tried killing Link too, but instead, Dark Link died, and I do not know why but I think it's against the will of Nayru if we let him stay.". Malon moved away from Zelda, " Nothing is completely against the goddesses, maybe one may be against it, maybe even two, but as long as there is one goddess that supports his life, then we must respect that... you're a princess and a sage, you should know that...".   
  
Zelda sighed and looked up, " You know... Nayru did tell me her sister, Din, said that Dark Link has only till February till he dies, unless he finds a girl and they fall in love with each other... Malon, help your nation and not be that girl...". " I wouldn't say that I love him... he is my dear friend and I refuse to let him die by your hands..." Malon whispered. Link stood up and was about to leave when he turned back, " Don't love him Malon, the thought alone disgusts me. Goodbye..." he left the room and Zelda soon followed, but not before she left Malon a note. " I don't know who it's from but the messenger gave it to me to give it to you.," Zelda whispered as she left. Malon was curious to find out what it was and opened it immediately.  
  
Dear Malon,  
  
Meet me at the market tonight, I'm bored as hell and I gotta talk to someone, Oh! and I wanna tell you something!  
  
I'll be there by umm. maybe about 8:30 since that's when I get a break, It might rain though so bring an umbrella. Alright, I guess I'll see you there!  
  
-DL  
  
Malon smiled at the note wondering what was going to happen. Unfortunately, there was going to be a ball at about at 9:30 and she had to assist the princess with her jewelry. Malon walked around the castle with nothing to do but Zelda walked up, " So, what are you going to give me tonight...". Malon looked at Zelda and stopped, " Since you're wearing white, I decided to pick out a white diamond choker necklace with a huge sapphire in the middle, a sapphire ring and earrings made of white gold that are decorated with diamonds and sapphires. I think it'll look pretty." Zelda nodded, " Yes it will, but... I'm sorry we had to tell you about our decision this morning so abruptly, I'm sure that must have ruined your day, knowing that someone you care about is going to die in about two months.". Malon sighed, " yeah... kinda is disturbing but, we all die someday...but Princess... I do have a question that has been bothering me as of late...". Zelda nodded and told her to ask it. " Well, what if i do fall in love with you know who.", Malon was well aware of eavesdroppers in the castle. Zelda thought for a minute and replied, " Well, then he can live, I can't do anything about it, but please don't. There are many other men out there so why would you pick him?". Malon shook her head, " Forget about it. I was just wondering, it's not like I love him or anything you know..." Malon ran off to her room and plopped herself on the bed.  
  
In the meanwhile, Dark Link was sitting in his room when the messenger came back, " I just delivered Miss. Malon the letter sir!". Will, Dark Link's roommate laughed and threw a teddy bear at Dark Link, " So! Tareven! Seems like you found a girl eh? Is she pretty? Is she nice? Maybe I should like, eavesdrop on you two, you know, to make sure you two don't get too passionate! HA! Heh?". Dark Link threw the teddy bear back and laid back on his bed, " Shut up, we're not gonna do anything, If I do lay with her then I'm gonna have to pay her dad a hell of a lot of cash, which I don't have.". Will chuckled and punched his poor abused teddy bear, " Oh, so you met her dad? How'd you do that?". Dark Link mumbled something under his breath and repeated it out loud, " Well, Malon, is the girl that lives on the ranch, She was hurt so I took her home, actually we snuck in and I got tired and slept on her bed, the next morning we woke up and left the house through the window, her dad saw us and wanted to kill me until Malon lifted up her dress and pointed to the injury.". Will nodded and burst out laughing, " Wow! You're woman is BOLD I wish mine would give me a little preview like that HAHAHA! OW! What the hell was that for?" he rubbed his head and looked down to see the book that was just thrown at his head. " I'm not perverted like that... ok, maybe a little but..." he stood up proudly, " I AM A RESPECTFUL MAN THAT WILL TREAT MALON LIKE THE GOOD HONORABLE WOMAN SHE IS!" there was silence for a few minutes when Will cocked an eyebrow, " Tareven, sit you're ass down and shut up, you probably scared half the world away." Dark Link sat down a bit embarrassed.   
  
That night Dark Link sat on a bench in the market whistling a song he was making up as he went along when Malon ran up, " I'm so sorry I'm late," Malon said in between breaths, " I couldn't find my regular dress, and I didn't want to look like a fancy rich girl.". Dark Link nodded, " You know I personally do hope it doesn't rain, It's New Years Eve. it's cold as is, and the rain will make us cold and wet.".. Malon smiled and hugged her friend, " Well, don't worry about it, I'm sorry, I can only be with you for half an hour, I have to be back by 9:00 to find and give Zelda her jewelry..." Dark Link blushed a little and Malon backed up, " I'm sorry DL if you're a bit uncomfortable if I hug you, I'm just too much of a touchy person aren't I?". Dark Link shook his head, " Umm no! I'm fine, it's actually nice, since you're so warm and it's bloody cold out here." Malon looked blank for a few seconds and remembered what she was about to say, " So what are we here for?". Dark Link shrugged, " Nothing really, oh, have this, I thought it went well with your umm.. hair.". he held out a pretty golden necklace with many rubies in it and Malon nearly squealed. " Oh my! Thank You! It's so pretty! I love it! Thanks DL I'll treasure it forever and ever!". The young man smiled and hugged the woman before him, " Happy New Years Eve, Love..." Malon smiled, " ditto...'.   
  
Ever so coincidently, Link walked out of the Bombachu alley looking at his new prize when he spotted the two hugging, " Malon! What the hell is happening?". Malon looked at Link and her smile quickly faded, " Oh umm... hello to you too...". Link looked mad and somewhat disturbed, " Didn't Zelda and I just tell you a few hours ago that you shouldn't see him?". Dark Link looked confused, " What in the name of all that is holy is happening?". Malon looked at him sadly, " Run... I can't see you again, please... go before you're killed.". Dark Link looked more confused, " What the hell? Malon?". Malon tried running off but she was pulled back, " I can't risk falling in love with you ok?! Please let me go!". she cried. She was let go by a highly disappointed and sad young man, " Why, what's wrong dear?". Link walked up, " Either way, you're going to die, either by me or by Din. Pick one...". Link signaled Malon to go back to the castle but she refused, " You are not going to hurt my friend! You'll have to kill me first!". Link looked at Malon, " Why are you doing this?". Malon broke out in tears and ran to Dark Link and held on to him and wouldn't let go, " Because... Because I love him! That's why!".   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AH: Yay, my first cliffhanger!  
  
Navi: no, it's more like a speed bump in the stupid parking lots  
  
AH: Shut up! I don't see YOU writing...  
  
Navi: So? I write poetry...  
  
AH: really? give me an example  
  
Navi: *ahem* Hey! Look, Listen!  
  
The stars in the night umm... Glisten!  
  
Hey Look...  
  
AH: *yawn* you suck monkey butt.  
  
Navi: No I don't!  
  
AH: Well just review ok? 


	6. Confessed

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: I may make the rating higher for adding a lemon... psyche! Yeah right, I'm only twelve :P Just R/R please?  
  
Link and his dark self took a minute to soak in what Malon just said when Dark Link finally threw his hands up in the air, " Why! Isn't that just jolly? The lass loves me!". Link glanced at him and stuck his middle finger, " Malon, you little bitch, traitor you...". Dark Link, feeling amazingly happy, tapped Link on the shoulder, " Now lad, no need for jealousy, to tell the honest to goodness truth I checked out the dictionary the other day and a bitch happens to be a female dog, Malon seems quite Hylian a.k.a Elvish to me.", Link glared and backed off, " Get the hell away from me, before I make you go away..." Dark Link chuckled and crossed his arms, " You see, I forgot to tell you this but, you can't truly kill me, I am you! You failed the last two times to really kill me and guess what, I'm still here.", the man looked down to the woman still holding on to him and smiled.   
  
Link smiled and looked at the two guards that stood at the beginning of the road to the castle, " You forgot something my dear friend... I am now Captain Link of Kokiri... I am now in charge of the royal army thanks to my dear Zelda, I can command them to do as I please". Dark Link looked shocked and Malon just looked scared. Link continued with a wave of his hand, " Guards! Take this man away, he's been charged with murder and the rape of this young girl!". Malon held on to her lover tightly, " You bloody liar! He did nothing to harm me!". Link just looked at Malon, " I'm sorry dear but we just have to do it.". Three guards ( one was near the drawbridge), arrived, two grabbed Dark Link, the other pried Malon off. Dark Link simply smiled, " Everything is going to be alright, Love...". Malon broke into tears and ran back up to Dark Link and kissed him real quickly before she was dragged off again. They reached for each other but the guards where too strong. Both wanted to be together, one of them smiled, the other sobbed. All of a sudden Dark Link got a flashback of his dream, of how himself and the mermaid where dragged apart and reached for each other. The young man went blank and lost consciousness as if his energy was dragged out by some invisible force. And a sad and angry Malon tried fighting off the guard holding her back. "Let the woman go, they're too far for her to catch up..." Link looked down at the girl who looked like she was mad at the world.   
  
" You dirty bastard! I hate you! What are you planning on doing to him!" Malon shouted as loud as she could to let everyone know what Link was doing. Link sighed, " If you know the law well then, he's condemned to death." . Malon grew furious and ran to Link throwing punches at him, " I HATE YOU! LET HIM GO! I HATE YOU!". Malon continued this until she finally collapsed and she sobbed silently. Link looked down at this pitiful girl and kneeled, " I'm sorry Malon, I truly am... come on, let's go back to the castle.". He helped her up and both silently walked towards the Castle without saying a single word.  
  
Malon immediately ran to her room and put on a pretty ball gown, a pink one to be precise. Zelda invited Malon to the New Years Eve Ball, which was considered a great honor, especially for a servant. Malon dug into her purse and pulled out the necklace and noticed something she didn't notice earlier, each ruby was in the shape of a butterfly. After she put on the dress she put the necklace on and pinned her hair up into a fancy bun but left her bangs out. Then she stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. It was by far the best she ever looked. Instead of the simple farm girl every one knew, she was now a princess, " he would've loved to see me put on this necklace...". She didn't bother to putting on make- up, she looked pretty enough. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door and she immediately ran to open it to find Zelda standing there.  
  
Zelda gasped and hugged her friend, " You're looking great girl! Oh, is anything wrong?". Malon looked up and shook her head, " No, thanks though, oh about the jewelry you'll be wearing tonight, it's under my bed, I'll go get it". Malon looked under her bed and took out a thin but long jewelry box and opened it. Zelda smiled at the jewelry and motioned Malon to put them on. As Malon put the ear rings on Zelda she sighed. Zelda looked into the mirror as Malon put the choker necklace on her. Zelda noticed the necklace and smiled, " That's a lovely necklace, I wouldn't wear it since red isn't my color, but it matches you, where did you get it from. Malon bit her bottom lip and sighed, " H... He did...". Zelda turned around and examined it carefully, " This must have been expensive... at least 160 rupees...". Malon nodded and Zelda smiled, " You know... he makes only 50 rupees a week and you two have only been working here for two weeks... that means, they've taken one weeks paycheck and deducted 20% off the one he should be getting in two weeks, he's in debt...". Malon nodded, " I know that...". Zelda smiled, " He must really care for you to be stuck in debt to get you a necklace.". Malon looked at the ceiling and fought back from crying, " The...They took him away! He's gone! They're going to hang him or something, and it's all my fault!". Malon couldn't help it and collapsed, sobbing madly. Zelda bent down and showed sympathy for Malon. Unlike Link, who was into getting things done quick, Zelda was soft and felt sorry for even the worst criminal in pain. Zelda hugged Malon, " Malon, my dear friend, no man is worth your tears, even if this one is, I'm sure he would be saddened to see you in this state, please stop crying.". Malon looked up and wiped her face with the back of her hand, " I'm sorry, I'm like this... come on, let's go...". The two young women stood up. Zelda put on her ring and Malon put on her white gloves, and both went to the New Years Eve Ball.  
  
Meanwhile a young man was thrown into a prison cell, he passed out earlier on the trip so it didn't matter how hard they threw him in. Dark Link flashed open his eyes and gasped, cold sweat dripping from his forehead. All of a sudden he closed his eyes again and sweated heavily, even though it was cold. He saw himself in a desert, he was wearing a hooded cloak and collapsed on the ground. He rolled over and looked up to hear Malon calling his name. He stood up and smiled as he saw her running off into a garden that appeared out of nothingness. She looked at him and giggled, waving her hand and she ran around the garden with a trail of butterflies following her. He followed her and grabbed her hand causing her to stop. The maiden turned around and kissed him and smiled, and he kissed her back. Dark Link held her closer and blushed a little bit as they stared at each other when Malon stepped on her tip-toes to whisper him a secret. " Che Doi Zou Link, Chuoa lep mneli chek?... Tou lep mach trea tem? Chuoa lep melak tell tem? Poise tla tem..." Malon whispered softly... Dark Link didn't know the language but responded anyway, " Oye... ol met...". Malon smiled and clapped her hands.   
  
All of a sudden Malon fell back and the ground behind her turned into an ocean, she smiled as she sank into the ocean. Dark Link was now in a pirate outfit and on a large ship. He looked over bored, looking for something, but wasn't too sure what it was. He sat down and looked around and immediately stood up when a mad blonde lady told him to get working. He immediately stood up and climbed up to the crow's nest. and pulled out a telescope and examined the sea, but as he looked down near the ship he saw mermaids. But as he jumped down to join them, something smacked him and he woke up. Yet another dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AH: *sigh* I was too lazy to finish this in one day  
  
Navi: Yeah, You usually update a chapter the next day  
  
AH: I've been busy as of late...  
  
Navi: THAT STILL ISN'T AN EXCUSE!  
  
AH: ;-; sorry  
  
Navi: Just tell the readers what to do.  
  
AH: *sniff* Please review.... 


	7. Hatred and Legends

Disclaimer: Check out chapter one. I don't own Tetra from the Wind Waker either...But I do own the song of Mariel and Daraleme  
  
A/N: It may kinda seem like the end when you read the end of this chapter, it might seem like a cliff hanger but it's not Ok? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! Oh I also wrote my first song, it sucks but oh well  
  
As Zelda and Malon arrived at the Ball people stopped all activities and smiled and looked at them until a young man laughed and threw his arms in the air, " CHEERS TO THE PRINCESS ZELDA AND HER LOVELY FRIEND!" he shouted as everyone clapped for the two young maidens. Malon, however felt awfully guilty and wanted to hide in a dark cold corner for the rest of her sad life. Zelda however laughed and tugged on Malon's arm, " Cummon Malon! There are plenty of other men!," she said smiling. Malon shook her head and sat in a corner as Zelda shrugged and ran off to dance with Link.   
  
"Hello Miss," said a manly voice next to Malon. The girl looked up to see a young man with messy blonde hair and deep blue eyes smiling at her. Malon faintly smiled and sighed, " Hello, sir, I'm Malon of Lon Lon... who do you be?," she said being polite. " I'm Will of Hyrule Castle Town... why do you look so lonely milady? Not to be rude or anything.," replied the young man as he sat next to her. Malon whispered something under her breath and bit her lip hard, causing it to bleed slightly, " I... I lost a loved one today, that's all." she said faintly now looking at ceiling, as if searching for a way to free Dark Link. Will leaned back and sighed, " I'm also looking for someone, he was supposed to show up, he's my roommate. You wouldn't by chance know of a Tareven? Of Kakoriko for instance?" . Malon perked up which almost frightened poor Will and smiled, " Oh Yes! Yes! I know a Tareven of Kakoriko! He's my fiancee!" she shouted remembering to hide Dark Link's true identity and saying what she said to Miss. Genevieve.   
  
Will laughed and tapped Malon on the head, " Oh, Tareven did say he had to meet a woman tonight, he said she was pretty but I didn't know he got the fair maiden from the ranch!.". Malon blushed and looked down," Please, don't flatter me, especially since I should be in mourning.," she said sadly.   
  
All of a sudden Miss. Genevieve, the guard from earlier came up and noticed Malon. She looked tomboyish and perky with her cropped dirty blonde hair and freckles. But her light blue dress and jewelry helped soften her appearance and make her look more girlish. She skipped her way up to Malon and smiled, " How are you and your fiancee doing miss? Ol' Talon didn't find out you're eloping yet did he? ," she said giggling every now and then as she sat down and leaned on Will. Will looked shocked and then serious, " Genevieve, love, don't talk to her about anything jolly and all, she's in mourning.". Genevieve looked sad and sat up straight, " Oh, I'm sorry miss. Who died, aren't you supposed to be in black?" she said sadly to Malon. Malon shook her head, " Nobody... but D.. Tareven is in prison..." . Genevieve and Will both looked shocked. Will asked her what happened and Malon started to explain.  
  
" Hey! Link!" Zelda said running to the Hero of Time. Link looked up from his conversation with his peers and smiled as Zelda ran up and wrapped her arms around him. Link kissed the seventh sage on the forehead and laughed, " How do you do this fine day, darling?" he said holding on to Zelda. Zelda giggled and looked up at Link for he was quite tall, " I'm doing well, but a little guilty, Malon is quite sad about tonight, maybe we were to harsh on her." she said, wanting to go on but was cut off. Link mumbled something under his breath and frowned, " I don't think we were harsh at all, after all, he is a work of Gannondorf and shouldn't be played around with, Malon's a very flirtatious woman, she'll find another man, she got over me in about 5 minutes, she'll get over him also.". Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes, " But Link, dear, the girl was in love with the man, it's not her fault." . Link shrugged and sighed, " Whatever..." he said casually as if it was all nothing.   
  
" Hey, You're finally up!" said a female voice. Her voice was harsh and rugged but still female. Dark Link sighed and rubbed his head grumbling, " What do you want?," he whispered loudly trying to recognize his surroundings. He looked at the girl, she had dirty blonde hair clipped with a spider clip and wore a green vest, an off white t-shirt and black caprice. Her blue eyes stood out against her golden tanned skin and was obviously not from this area. She was an older woman, maybe 20, but looked extremely mature as if she were in charge of alot of things. The girl leaned back and sighed, " You've been sleeping like someone was after you, the name's Tetra, Captain of the Pirate ship 'The Hyperion'. What's your name?". Dark Link sighed and looked out the window, "It's none of your business.". Tetra rolled her eyes and stood up, " You know, we're both going to die if we don't find a way out right?". Dark Link nodded and stood up also, " And how do you suppose we do that?" he said a bit irritated by the woman who woke him up, and the fact he already had a serious flaw in his new permanent record. Tetra laughed and looked around for guards, " you see, these guards are by far the worst in the world, I checked earlier to see if the bolts in the window and they're loose but only now the guards seem to be on break... wanna help me out? You seem like a strong man.". Dark Link remembered his promise to Malon and walked up to the window, pulling the rails off with little difficulty, " You said it was loose, not well... not" . He was cut off by the girl pulling herself out the window, " Hurry up you fool! They'll catch us!," she exclaimed as she finally hopped out. Dark Link sighed and did the same, " Ok, we're out, let's go!". He was about to run off when Tetra stopped him, " You retarded idiot!" she whispered loudly, " We need some sort of cover!". Tetra let down her hair and applied some make-up and a wig, " You'll be my ummm big brother Arthur. And we'll be travelers from the distant land Terminia? Kapeesh?".   
  
Dark Link nodded and the pair walked casually out of the prison guards stopped them. " I do not remember seeing you two coming in? State your names!" the guard commanded fiercely. Tetra pretended to cry and looked down, " My f...father...h...he was a pirate and" the woman bit her lip, she was indeed an excellent actor, a little better than Malon. Tetra looked down and a fake tear dropped on the dirt, " He is... the king wishes to behead him, in about a week and this is the last time we shall see him again..." Tetra dropped down looking at the ground sobbing in a way as if it were real when the guard kneeled down. "I'm sorry miss but your father should have never resorted to piracy, no matter what." the guard said with barely any sympathy. Tetra stood up and wiped her eyes, " I suppose you are correct, we are travelers from the distant land Terminia, my brother Arthur, and I, Esperanza. We meant no harm... and wish to leave back to our lands to report the sad news to our poor mother." Tetra held back a smirk professionally and the guard opened the gate and allowed them to pass through with ease.   
  
Once the two were at a safe distance from the prison Tetra couldn't help but laugh, " They're all suckers!" she exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. Dark Link noticed they weren't headed towards any towns and looked confused, " Umm, where are we going, we seem to be headed towards to forest! We'll be turned into Stalfos!" . Tetra laughed again and continued running, " Not necessarily, A friend of mine developed a potion that allows us to past through the woods freely! He's a wonderful man, he lives in Lake Hylia! Wonderful man I tell ya!". They continued running and Dark Link looked at the Castle Town, the drawbridge was up and there was no turning back now, Malon would have to go looking for him. The young man sighed loudly and looked towards the ranch. " Hey, T..." he was cut off yet again. " It's Captain Tetra to you from now on! Since there is no other place for you to go , you'll join my crew!". Dark Link gasped and continued looking at the ranch," Aye Captain Tetra..." he said unenthusiastically. " Do you suppose... I can sleep somewhere for tonight... then we can go in the morning?" Dark Link said, almost a whisper. " Of Course you can't kid! We must arrive at the coast before daybreak and it is almost midnight! You must only communicate all loved ones through mail! I'm sorry lad!" replied Tetra still smiling. They were now at the bridge that led into the Kokiri Forest. Tetra handed Dark Link a glowing potion, " You gotta take it in order to enter!" she said bossily, as if they were already on the Hyperion. Dark Link stared at it for a second and gulped it down, " That wasn't half bad! Kind of sweet!" he said as he walked into the Forest. Tetra nodded and tapped Dark Link on the shoulder, " Yup! That ol' man sure does make potions taste at least a bit pleasant." And the two were off towards the Seashore to meet the rest of the crew.  
  
William leaned back and sighed, " Well, it was nice knowing Ol' Tareven... he was a great guy, told some really great jokes... but alot of the times he did seem awkwardly depressed. At least he will leave that depression.". Genevieve frowned and slapped Will, " That's not right! I'm sure Tareven will surely escape prison and receive the justice he deserves!" The young woman stood up boldly and noticed Link laughing behind her. Link sighed, and took a sip of his drink, " Well, we sure don't know dear old Tareven do we? Especially you Malon!" he said as he took a seat on the left of Malon. Malon sighed and looked down, " You were wrong, Tareven loved me... he never raped me or murdered anyone... I loved him back and now you are angry... I'm sorry, but you no longer have the place in my heart as you used to. You used to be my dear friend, like my brother, you used to support my dreams but now that they have been fulfilled you have crushed my heart severely. I am deeply saddened milord but..." Malon looked at Link and her sad expression now changed to an angry one, full of coldness and hatred, " I'm sorry milord... but I no longer love you like I used to... I hate you...". Link looked shocked and felt his heart crushed. He always wished to have a sister and Malon was the closest thing to a sibling he had. Now he ruined it, he ruined the perfect relationship they had. Malon was now a serious woman. Now bold and mature, no longer the bubbly, playful girl she once was. She would no longer call him Fairy Boy, but now she called him milord, for he was now a young man, the head of military. Link leaned back and sighed, his eyes wide with shock, " But... Malon.." he whispered softly and the red-headed maiden stared at him coldly. " I hate you milord. I hate you more than anything else in this world. I used to love you. i loved you as if you were my brother and once, as if I wanted to marry you. You ruined it all . You rejected me for the princess who shall never be able to marry you, and once I fall in love again ... you..." Malon paused for a brief moment and her deep glare made Link's heart break further, as if it were made of glass and Malon threw it down and smashed it with a hammer. Malon stood up and nearly threw her necklace at him, " When I fell in love with him... you took him away from me. Do you know I can't even return to my father?! I have nobody else left in this world and it's all you're fault! I hate you! You're nothing more than a mere grain of dirt to me! Worst! You are nothing! I hope this is getting to you milord! I hope it is the one thing that breaks you down because you ruined my life tonight! You used to be my good friend but now you are my worst enemy. I hope you die of guilt because I am now dieing of the pain you have caused me!".   
  
Malon stopped and calmed down, removing her necklace and showed it to him as she sat down, " Look at it... do you think a cruel murderer would give it to me? Do you know what a red butterfly represented in the days of old?". Link stared at it sadly and looked at her sighing, " It is quite a..." but Malon cut him off sharply, " Answer the question milord, you've already ruined my life twice... I already have enough reasons to hate you, don't make me hate you for changing subjects as well..." Link sighed, " They believed if you gave it someone you loved it would bind you two for eternity, even in death...". Malon nodded, " Does he seem like a cruel and evil man? Do I look like a fool? I know what I'm doing, I knew what I was doing when I taught you my mother's song, I knew what I was doing when I gave you an chance to win Epona, do I seem like to turn into a complete idiot? Do I look stupid to you milord?!".   
  
Link shook his head, " I'm ... I am sorry Malon...but it's my turn to tell you how I feel!". Link stood up and handed the necklace back to her. " Malon, I am deeply saddened by the fact that you hate me but I still love you! Don't you forget that! I may love Zelda and nothing is going to change that and I will love her even in death! Don't you think I know that I can never marry her?! Did you know I proposed to her once! And I plan to do it again! Even though I know she shall forever say nay, I do it to tell her I will love her forever since saying 'I love you' isn't always enough. But even though I shall never marry Zelda, did you know I loved you first?" Link seemed like he was about to cry, his voice was shaky and his eyes were watery " You were the one who acted uninterested Malon! You are the one who wanted your knight, and you have your knight, but you are just can't face the truth about him Malon! You are now like my younger sister and I'll love you... forever. Must I walk on water to prove so? Should I kill myself and awake unharmed? Pick one Malon! Malon?" His breath was still shaky and he sat down and leaned on Malon's shoulder crying. One of the few people he loved in the world now hated him. Men cry very differently than women. When women cry, they often cry a bit more peacefully than men, with silent sobs, they often hide their faces as if they are guilty for whatever they are crying about. Even though they may seem as if they have recovered the pain often lingers in their hearts for days depending on the situation. However, men , when they cry, they are a bit louder, they sometimes don't know how to handle it since they don't cry as much as women. They sob louder and it sometimes sounds as if they cry so hard they have a hard time breathing. (A/N: I know this because I've seen my father cry and it is by far the most sad thing to see my daddy cry, same with my half-brother and many other men)  
  
Malon looked down at Link. He reminded her of the little boy he used to be. When Link was a child, he always seemed serious, but always had a faint sadness and fear in him. It looked as if the fear and sadness left the boy, now a man. Link laid down, resting his head on Malon's lap still sobbing. She felt guilty for hurting Link, after all he has been so nice to her till recently. Malon looked up and faintly smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks of porcelain and her sweet soothing voice began to sing, a song she remembered her mother used to sing to her as a baby. The song was a sad one, one that matched her mood yet caught the attention of others for she did have a beautiuful voice. It was a song that made her peers sad and gave them an idea of how she felt. And these are the words Fair Malon of Lon Lon sang.  
  
They say back in the days of old  
  
There was an old legend once told  
  
Of beautiful and fair young Mariel   
  
And of young Dareleme  
  
O' Mariel was once so fair  
  
With deep blue eyes and long black hair  
  
Her skin was white as the snow and clouds  
  
Nobody knew she was around  
  
She slept by day and walked by night  
  
Her black hair glowed in the bright moonlight  
  
Her cries were faint and often blurred  
  
For no one ever heard  
  
Brave Daraleme who loved Mariel  
  
Was ashamed and he would never tell  
  
He was too late to save the young girl  
  
Who was ignored by the world  
  
One night as Mariel walked past  
  
The deep green dew covered grass  
  
Of The Sheikah town Of Kakoriko  
  
Her cries were unknown  
  
A thief had killed the lass  
  
And stolen all the things she had  
  
Left her there on the ground  
  
But she was never found  
  
Young Daraleme who was away  
  
In the ocean so far away  
  
Heard rumors of Mariels death  
  
The girl ignored by the rest  
  
Poor Daraleme looked out at the sea  
  
And cried out one last thing  
  
" Mariel I hath loved thee  
  
I wished you to wear my ring"  
  
He looked into the sea of foam  
  
He no longer wanted to ever roam  
  
For His love was dead and his heart was saddened  
  
He plunged himself into the sea  
  
Nobody remembers poor Mariel  
  
The legend is rarely told  
  
They never heard of the sad prince  
  
Who's name was Daraleme...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AH: What did ya'll think?  
  
Navi: Good story, horrific song  
  
AH: navi, you're irking me....  
  
Navi: Not my fault you can't handle a critic's opinion!  
  
AH: shut up...  
  
Navi: No!  
  
AH: you guys should just review...... 


End file.
